Killer Queen (JoJolion)
|seiyuu = |destpower = |speed = |range = |persistence = |precision = |potential = }} is the Stand of Yoshikage Kira, featured in JoJolion. Appearance Killer Queen is a humanoid Stand of similar appearance to its alternate counterpart. Its crown is flat, while two sharp, triangular shapes resembling a cat's ears stand on either side of the top of its head. Its eyes have cat-like vertical pupils in front of generally light-colored sclera. It has no nose. With thin lips, its mouth is perpetually closed. It wears dark, studded, leather-like forearm-length gloves, mirrored in style by a garter belt-like band at its waist and ankle-height footwear. Its thumbs are additionally bandaged in white. Its shoulders, the back of its hands, belt buckle, both sides of its ankles and the top of its feet all bear the emblem of a skull with ears resembling its own; in varying sizes and external decoration. One minor yet constant difference between the designs of Killer Queen and its Part 4 counterpart is that, while Part 4 Killer Queen bears two skull emblems at its belt buckle, Part 8 Killer Queen bears only one. Personality Killer Queen shows no evidence of consciousness, its face often apathetic. Abilities Not much is shown of Killer Queen's capabilities, but like its counterpart, it is a close range Stand which always stays close to its user Yoshikage and has above average fighting abilities. Moreover it possesses power revolving around explosives and can deploy two types of bombs to fight, making it powerful force in battle. Explosive Bubbles As described by Kyo Nijimura, Killer Queen's primary ability is to create bubbles that explode on contact.JJL Chapter 17: The Lemon and the Tangerine These bubbles were described as floating in the air as projectiles, but are shown to also form inside a person's skin or an object if Killer Queen physically strikes them, having the target locally inflate and explode.JJL Chapter 49: Two Years Ago, at Sea. Sheer Heart Attack Killer Queen can produce several treaded bombs called Sheer Heart Attack.JJL Chapter 51, Vitamin C and Killer Queen (2) The Sheer Heart Attacks are miniature tanks that can also produce an explosion, but Kira can remotely control them with precision. Kira can choose how voluminous the bombs are, and is able to make them small enough to travel through a person's bloodstreamJJL Chapter 50, Vitamin C and Killer Queen (1) or the size of someone's head.JJL Chapter 52, VItamin C and Killer Queen (3) The power of the blast is dependent on their size, and Sheer Heart Attack can either clear a blood clot from a young Josefumi Kujo, as well as detonate an entire pier. The Sheer Heart Attacks shown do not have a nose like their counterpart and resemble its beaten down form. Chapters * * * * * }} Gallery JoJolion Killer Queen.jpg|Chapter 17 Kira JJL and Killer Queen.png|Killer Queen with its master KQ's_Minature_Tank.png|Killer Queen releasing miniature Sheer Heart Attacks KQBubbleSasame.png|Creating a bubble under Ojiro Sasame's skin after elbowing him KQ_Blows Up Tire.png|Blowing up a motorycle tire KQ_WRYYYYYEAH.png|Killer Queen's Stand Cry:"WRYYYYYEEEEAH" Multiple_SHAs.png|Kira releases multiple Sheer Heart Attacks to attack Tamaki Damo SHA_And_Karera's_Hair.png|Killer Queen uses Sheer Heart Attack to target KQ_Crumbles_Away.png|Killer Queen crumbles away as Kira dies References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands